


接纳

by Prozaco



Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Translation, Twincest, soft!Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 昏昏欲睡、衣衫不整的维吉尔抱着一个枕头，而不是挥着一把剑并扬言要成为世界的主宰——这无疑是世界第八大奇迹。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213
Kudos: 27





	接纳

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Принятие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324989) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



> 本篇为[《解离》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316847)的番外。

昏昏欲睡、衣衫不整，这样的维吉尔抱着一个枕头，而不是挥着一把剑并扬言要成为世界的主宰——这毫无疑问是世界第八大奇迹。你甚至可以在不被切开喉咙的情况下触摸他温暖而柔软的皮肤（虽然这双放松的手随时可能魔人化）。但丁决定乘人之危。

但丁吻上维吉尔赤裸的肩膀，发丝落在他的皮肤上，一定痒痒的。维吉尔对此的反应是微微移动了肩胛骨，仿佛想要摆脱他的触碰，但又迅速放弃了，把脸跌回枕头里。但丁亲吻着之前在皮肤上留下的痕迹，他记不清是用手指还是嘴唇造成的了，反正很快就消散了，现在只有一道淡黄色的印记。再过几分钟，它就会完全消失。

一开始，但丁只是想验证一个理论：如果维吉尔真的按捺不住，别无选择，他会不会开口？他做到了。维吉尔呻吟起来。

但丁对此十分满意。

但丁品尝着嘴唇留下的瘀伤，舌尖在对方的皮肤上游走，勾勒出血渍，无法自持地咬破了维吉尔的肩胛骨，然后将鼻子埋在他的太阳穴上，贪婪地吸气。

要是能就这样躺一辈子该多好。

维吉尔开始在他身下抱怨着什么。但丁后退了一点，给他让出活动空间，但始终没有让他离开自己的臂弯。维吉尔松开枕头，仰面躺在床上，因为灯光眯起眼睛，又把脸埋进了被子里。

如果但丁不了解他，会以为他在逃避什么

尽管他们一起经历了那么多，他还是觉得自己不太了解这个维吉尔。

但丁靠在他身上，用嘴唇抚摸着他那毫无防备的喉咙，深深吸了一口气。

他回忆起V那相同的气息——从技术上讲，是维吉尔的气息——他的胸腔里充满了甜蜜。

维吉尔说他记得一切。

但丁也记得一切。

维吉尔可能会对很多事情保持沉默，但他的人性不会，但丁当然利用了这一点。

但丁爬起来，俯视着他。

“V……我是说你……唉，”但丁叹了口气，捂住双眼，然后眨巴眨巴眼睛，从维吉尔的目光里同时看到了某种嘲讽和困惑。“曾经说过，你一直想要被爱，被保护。”

“那不是我。”维吉尔嗤之以鼻，表达了自己对这个荒谬念头的看法，但丁却从他的声音中听到了一丝难以捉摸的不确定。

“是你，”他确信地说。“那就是你。”

但丁伏在他身上，紧紧抓住维吉尔的肩膀，不给他留下遮住自己的脸或者换上那副冷漠面具的机会。

“你想要人类的情感，却把它们越推越远，你把它们喂给你的恶魔，以为就此后会无期。”但丁说着，低下了头。维吉尔张开嘴唇，但丁用一个傻乎乎的吻阻止了他说话，“渴望着爱和温暖的V是你。而尤里曾，那个妄图统治世界的恶魔也是你。我不会放弃你的任何部分，维吉尔。无论你是什么，我都不会拒绝。我抓住你了，我再也不会让你走了。”

维吉尔显得有些不知所措。但丁等着他开始说自己的话是多么愚蠢和软弱，说没有什么能阻挡他，如果必要的话，也许他会砍掉但丁的手，甚至不需要拿起阎魔刀。但维吉尔沉默了。

“我爱你，维吉尔。而你也爱我，尽管你不乐意承认。”

维吉尔闭上双眼，笑了笑，似乎同意了。

而但丁对此深信不疑。

（完）


End file.
